Justice League: Generation Lost (Vol 1) 20
Synopsis for "Part: 20 The Man Behind The Curtin" The secret origin of Maxwell Lord is revealed to us: Arthur Lord, Maxwell Lord’s father, was an executive in business affairs at a chemical corporation called Chemtech who had stumbled upon a secret report which showed that one of their products caused cancer. Arthur wanted to do the right things so had arranged to hand the report to the attorney general. However, the Chemtech’s hired killers go to him first and staged his murder to look like a suicide. At Arthur’s funeral Max’s tearful mother, Rebecca, told him the truth and warned him “Powerful people are not to be underestimated. If you are going to after people like that plan every step. Every step.” Max become a corporate raider himself, but his hostile take over of Chemtech was thwarted when it was bought by Lex Luthor’s Lexcorp. He was disappointed, but Rebecca pointed out that he now had to the power to make a very real change to the world. He was already the worlds biggest philanthropist, but his mother’s words spurred him to do more to organize the Justice League International. Even when he gained his own superpower (mind control) Rebecca told him that he was still one of the normal people, not one of the costumed demi-gods. Her counsel shaped Max’s world until she was killed in the destruction of Coast City. A melancholy Max began to question whether the superheroes he had once associated with were, by simply by existing, doing more harm that good. His answer to that question was to plan for the utter domination of the super humans. He subverted Checkmate and founded the OMAC Project, but his plans were cut short by his murder at Wonder Woman’s hands. Max was eventually brought back to life by the White Lantern, but his mind control powers were elevated to an almost unbearable level. He was able to burn off most of that power by convincing the world that he never existed. Back in the present day: the JLI have just watched Max shoot their friend the Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes). Captain Atom blasts through the barrier separating them from Max, but Max escapes and jettisons the room contain the JLI. The rest of the Checkmate craft them continues upwards before vanishing. Booster’s team quickly get Beetle to the ground. Skeets and Rocket Red jack into Jaime’s armor, but they report that it’s too late and that Jaime is already dead. Appearing in "Part: 20 The Man Behind The Curtin" Featured Characters *Justice League International *Booster Gold *Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) (Deceased) *Captain Atom *Fire *Ice *Rocket Red (Gavril Ivanovich) Supporting Characters *Skeets Villains *Maxwell Lord *Professor Ivo *O.M.A.C.s Other Characters *Wonder Woman (Appears in Flashback and Main Story) Locations *'Japan' *'Tokyo' *Justice League Embassy Items *Blue Beetle Scarab *Rocket Red Armor Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=16940 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League:_Generation_Lost_Vol_1_20 *http://www.comicvine.com/justice-league-generation-lost-the-man-behind-the-curtain/37-263701/ Category:Justice League: Generation Lost (Volume 1)